Full Burn: Funny Thing
by justalittlebit
Summary: part the eighth. more jaylee fluffums. rah rah comments!


"Mmm." Kaylee bit her lip an' wriggled against the sheets. "Up a little more. Little to the right. Oh! Right there!" She sighed and moved against his calloused hand.

Jayne slid his fingernails along her right shoulder blade, just in the right spot. Kaylee moaned. "That's been botherin' me all day."

He moved his fingernails down the rest of her back, scratchin' all the little nerves that'd gotten jealous. Kaylee closed her eyes an' trailed her fingertips along the floor.

"You think they've figured it out?"

Kaylee sighed. Pure bliss. "They'd have to be stupid not to."

Jayne chucked, soft an' kinda deep. "No, then?"

Kaylee brought her arm back up onto the bed an' lifted up on her elbows. She looked over at Jayne. He kept his hand on her lower back, still under her shirt. "Zoe's run into me comin' out of your bunk. River's a reader. Inara's… well, she knows about this kinda thing. The captain's bunk's right next to mine. And we ain't exactly quiet anymore."

Jayne grinned.

Kaylee lowered her head back onto the bed, facin' Jayne. He started scratchin' her back again. She closed her eyes. Wished she could purr like a kitten.

Yeah, they prob'ly all knew. Didn't matter much to Kaylee. If it had mattered, she wouldn't've started playin' with Jayne in the first place. Maybe she would've. But not in the second or third place. Or fourth. Or any of those places they'd been.

She giggled.

Jayne stopped scratchin'. "What?"

Kaylee opened her eyes an' smiled. "Nothin'."

Jayne grunted. "Nothin'." He narrowed his eyes at 'er an' raised an eyebrow at the same time. "Crazy giggles at nothin'."

He looked real damn cute all've a sudden. Kaylee grinned an' wiggled toward 'im, curling up against his chest. After a second, he put his arm around her, foldin' her all up in Jayney goodness.

"We cuddlin'?"

Kaylee liked the way his chest growled. "Maybe."

"An' we ain't even had sex yet."

She craned her neck to look up at him an' smiled, the slid her arm around his waist an' burrowed into the warmth of his chest. "Funny thing."

He was quiet for a second. "Yeah. Funny thing."

Jayne could feel her moan through his fingertips. She squirmed under his hand an' shrugged as if she could move her back to his hand.

"Up a little more. Little to the right."

He was thinkin' real improper thoughts.

"Oh! Right there!" She sighed.

Jayne slid his fingernails against her skin an' smiled at how happy she sounded. Real simple things made Kaylee happy.

She moaned again an' he felt it all the way up his arm. "That's been botherin' me all day."

He moved his fingernails down the rest of her back, watchin' his hand move under her shirt. She looked like she'd melted with happy. This was the second night this week she'd come to his bunk before everyone else had gone to sleep. Got him thinkin'.

"You think they've figured it out?"

Kaylee made a little noise. "They'd have to be stupid not to."

It was an easy shot an' Jayne took it. "No, then?"

Kaylee turned toward 'im with a sleepy kinda look on her face. He let his hand slide over his skin an' left it on her lower back. He liked the feelin' of her breathin'. It was comfortin'.

"Zoe's run into me comin' out of your bunk."

Jayne hadn't known that. Huh.

"River's a reader. Inara's… well, she knows about this kinda thing. The captain's bunk's right next to mine. And we ain't exactly quiet anymore."

Last time they'd been in Kaylee's bunk, Jayne'd found a real special spot that made her damn near scream. He grinned. Nice memories.

Kaylee'd lain back down, lookin' at him. He started scratchin' her back again an' she closed her eyes. It was nice… kinda like pettin' a dog. Or a cat. Kaylee was more like a cat, all purry an' friendly an' rubby. Dogs were kinda stupid cute. Kaylee was smart cute. Sexy cute. Yeah, more like a cat.

Jayne had started kinda starin' off into space when Kaylee giggled. He stopped scratchin'. "What?"

Kaylee opened her eyes an' smiled all innocent-like. "Nothin'."

Huh. Innocent. She was about as innocent as he was. He knew she was thinkin' somethin'. "Nothin'. Crazy giggles at nothin'."

She grinned. Tryin' to change the subject. She moved closer to 'im an' pressed up against his chest, all warm an' soft. Sexy cute like a cat. Jayne couldn't really figure out what she was doin' for a second until he realized she wasn't doin' anythin'. He put his arm around her.

"We cuddlin'?"

Kaylee rubbed her cheek against his chest. "Maybe."

Jayne raised his eyebrows at nobody. "An' we ain't even had sex yet."

He felt her move an' looked down at her. She smiled up at him real sweet-like an' snuggled against him. "Funny thing."

Jayne was kinda glad she didn't see the look on his face. He closed his mouth an' swallowed hard. He'd almost just… "Yeah. Funny thing."


End file.
